


Butterfly

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Imagination, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: You wish you could fly.





	Butterfly

There’s a butterfly on my windowsill today.  
It was there yesterday, too  
or maybe it wasn’t.  
I wasn’t looking.  
But it is here and I open my window to let it in  
and it flies away.  
And for a moment, I imagine being a butterfly  
drifting from breeze to breeze in the endless looping sky.  
On colorful wings, I would fly  
and fly and fly and fly and fly  
and forget the tethers around my ankles  
and fly and fly and fly.

(But butterflies don’t live for long  
and besides, they’re not made to be strong.)

There’s a butterfly on my windowsill today.  
It wasn’t there yesterday, either  
or maybe it was.  
I wasn’t looking.  
But it is here and I watch it through the window glass  
and it flies away.  
And for a moment, I imagine being a butterfly  
flitting from flower to flower in a sea of saccharine lies.  
On colorful wings, I would fly  
and fly and fly and fly  
and be free from this mortal coil  
and fly and fly.

(But thousands of lives are lost without a sigh  
so when my heart is broken, do I have the right to cry?)

There’s a butterfly on my windowsill today.  
There’s a butterfly on my windowsill every day.  
There’s a butterfly on my windowsill forever and ever and  
sometimes, I forget to look.  
But it is here and I close my eyes  
and it flies away.  
And for an eternity, I pretend to be a butterfly  
gazing upon a crippled world with smiling wings and tired eyes.  
On shattered dreams, I would fly  
and fly and fly  
and lose myself in aging breath  
and fly.

(But when you wear a mask, no matter how untrue  
perhaps, in due time, it may shape you.)

I am a butterfly on my windowsill today.  
I'll fly.

**Author's Note:**

> (and maybe, in some reality, you can.)


End file.
